sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Christina Earl
Trailer Trash™ *american *lindsey morgan (raven reyes ok) *mother's an american squib father's an english muggleborn *father left mother and went home to england just before she turned seven *has a younger sister who's currently eleven *is a sixth year *goes by chris *after father left mother went into a downward spiral, got them evicted and moved them into a mobile home park *first sign of magic aged eight when she smashed half the glasses in the cupboard because her father was supposed to visit but didn't *mother was too drunk at the time to notice that exploding glasses weren't a regular occurrence *got invitations to ilvermorny and hogwarts both, chose ilvermorny to piss off her british dad *had a great time at ilvermorny. made quidditch captain in her fifth year. *from the age of fourteen she had multiple jobs in the summer. made sure her mother thought she was just being a delinquent so she didn't have to hand over her earnings. *got back, her mother's boyfriend at the time happened to be waay too heavy-handed for her to allow her lil sister joanna anywhere near him. *begrudgingly contacted her dad and he managed to transfer her to hogwarts & get custody just in time for joanna's schooling to start *he bought them new clothes, new phones, new wands, new everything. and all as a sort of "i'm sorry for abandoning you" gift. *she hates him so much but she needs him rn *current plans: buy an apartment with her savings & move in with joanna during the summer (she'll be seventeen then). *she can't be entirely independent of her dad but she'll sure as hell try. *she'll cut a bitch *ok really hard-working and determined *pet peeve: procrastinators (oddly enough made up while i'm procrastinating. she's my conscience.) *reliable & practical *the voice of reason *really money-conscious (obviously) *responsible *she don't need no man *salty *v competitive *friendly but won't put up with bullshit *super protective sister *loud Christina Earl was born to Cathy Wilds, an American squib, and Christian Earl, an English muggleborn wizard. Five years later, Joanna Earl was born, and two years after that, Christian Earl left his girlfriend and his daughters in favour of returning to England with his ex from Hogwarts. Chris doesn't blame him. Her mother's hardly fun to be around. A month after her father's vanishing act, the only job Chris' previously unemployed mother had managed to find was one at a rundown salon in the outskirts of town. It didn't pay enough for them to keep their house, so when Chris was seven their little family moved into a mobile home park. The children adapted quickly to their new living arrangements, not minding the cramped quarters of their new trailer. The world seems a whole lot bigger when you're 4 feet tall. Less than half of Cathy's meagre earnings were put towards food, bills, clothes and other important things. The majority was instead splashed on alcohol to help her drown her woes. Chris made a point of never contributing to her stash, though she began working the summer between her fourth and fifth year. She made an effort to make her mother think she was being a delinquent whenever she was absent, and kept her profits so she'd have some sort of resource when she finally got out. Chris' first sign of magic occurred when she was eight, and her father was supposed to be visiting. He didn't turn up, and in her disappointment she smashed three of the glasses in the cupboard without touching them. Her mother, in her inebriated state, didn't even notice that exploding glasses were out of the norm. Age eleven, Chris received invitations to both Ilvermorny and Hogwarts. She chose Ilvermorny purely because she knew it would irritate her father, and set off for school. At school, she made quite a few close friends, and even made Quidditch captain in her fifth year. She got good grades, and she was planning on continuing her savings until graduation, before maybe moving on to a muggle college. That was until she returned home for the summer between her fifth and sixth years, and had the pleasure of meeting her mother's current boyfriend. He was a brute, and not to mention too heavy-handed for her to allow her younger sister even a week longer than necessary in the same household as him. She made a decision that she wished she'd never have to make, and contacted her father in London to ask to transfer to Hogwarts, and to request that she and Joanna stay with him for the summer. Her pride was a small price to pay for her sister's safety, she decided when they arrived in England and their father showered them with gifts - new wands, new phones, new clothes, new everything. Joanna instantly adored him, but Chris had been nurturing her grudge against him for nine years. She hates that she has to depend on him at all, honestly, and has long since resolved to buy an apartment when she turns seventeen. She and Joanna are never going to have to rely entirely on a parent again, if she has any say in it. ----